Te dejare de amar
by SrtaBrocoli
Summary: Frente a mi tengo dos opciones, seguir lo que mi corazón dicta o hacer lo que mi familia me pide, pero… ¿En qué momento ambos deseos se convirtieron en uno solo? ¿Cuando fue que…? No, imposible, no puedo estar enamorada… yo no… yo no me he enamorado… ¿o sí? ShizNat Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

Frente a sus ojos se alza la imponente ciudad de Tokio. Por el ventanal, que abarca del techo al suelo, es capaz de divisar una gran parte de la ciudad, paisaje que en otra ocasión lo calmaría, pero ahora las cosas y las razones por las cuales se encuentra ahí son muy diferentes. Un hombre de sesenta y algo años, su cabello aun luce negro mas el paso del tiempo se logra ver ya en su cabeza con algún matiz de blanco. Sentado se encuentra aquel hombre, dando la espalda a la puerta de aquella oficina.

Si alguien entrara y lo viera pensaría que esta admirando el bello atardecer de la ciudad mas no es así, el se encuentra en una gran dilema, en conflicto, está enojado. Piensa en la situación en la que esta su nieta, su adoración. La situación en la que, los está metiendo a ellos. Esta con sus cavilaciones cuando la puerta del despacho es abierta.

-Padre…

La voz de Alison Fujino sale en un susurro. No pretendía que así fuera, pero su miedo y sus nervios le han traicionado.

-Pasa y cierra la puerta.

El no se digna a mirarla. Sigue con su vista fija en el ventanal. La mujer entra y hace lo que su padre le ha dicho. El hombre no se digna a verla, su mirada permanece en la inmensidad del cielo.

Parece que a Alison la acaban de regañar y a la vez luce como si aun no descubrieran su travesura y solo fuera cuestión de tiempo para que, al descubrirla, le sea aplicado el más cruel de los castigos. Esperaba que su padre le gritara, mas su silencio es ensordecedor y aterrador.

Alison tiene la cabeza gacha, su vista mirando al piso, se frota sus manos como si tuviere un frio que cala hasta los huesos. Eso es síntoma de que está nerviosa, a pesar de la edad, a pesar de ser la gerente general de FUJISE Corp parece de nuevo una niña pequeña. Es como si nunca hubiera crecido y su padre aun ejerciera su autoridad sobre ella. Qué gran verdad que a pesar del pasar de los años ella aun le tiene un gran miedo.

Los segundos pasan tortuosamente lentos, ella no se anima a ver a su padre, que a pesar de que está de espaldas a ella ejerce su dominio. Él, un militar forjado en los campos de batalla la ve a través del cristal. Ve como luce y esa actitud lo enfurece más, pero esta vez no grita, se traga sus incordios y suavemente pregunta.

-¿Dónde está Shizuru?

-La mande llamar, no tarda.

Pasan unos minutos en completo silencio. De pronto un gran suspiro se escucha en el despacho, no ha sido otro más que Kotaro Fujino.

-Alison…

-…

-Quita esa cara de estúpida y dime ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Kotaro no necesita girar su silla y ver a su hija, para él todos sus retoños son tontos, estúpidos e inútiles, ha si se ha expresado de ellos desde niños.

-No… no lo sé… correr a esa…

-Eso no solucionara nada… mi nieta no es tonta sabrá que fue por su causa.

-Puedo pedirle algo y si no lo cumple tendré el arma para despedirla…

El señor Fujino se lleva su mano a las sienes y las masajea, no puede creer las absurdas propuestas de su hija. Está a punto de decirle lo que piensa cuando unos toques suaves en la puerta avisan de que Shizuru ha llegado. La puerta se abre dejando ver a una muchacha de, aproximadamente, 25 años, con unos hermosos ojos color sangre, su cabello no muy corto, no muy largo de un color castaño claro, vestida con una camisa color azul cielo, la cual tiene el logo de la empresa en el lado izquierdo, pantalón color café claro y sus botas industriales.

-Permiso… Me mando llamar Alison-sama.

La muchacha de ojos rojos saluda a la gerente de la empresa, a pesar de ser su tía la saluda como su jefa que es. El hombre gira su silla y queda frente a ambas mujeres.

-Buenas tardes Fujino-Sama.

Shizuru hace una reverencia. El hombre que esta tras el escritorio es su abuelo, padre de su padre, aunque nunca lo ha visto como tal, a ninguno de los dos.

-Pasa Shizuru, toma asiento, por favor.

Ambas se sorprenden, el está acostumbrado a gritar, a dar órdenes, tanta cortesía es extraña y, hasta cierto punto, aterradora.

-Shizuru… ¿tú que sabes de una tal…? - El señor rebusca el nombre y lo encuentra escrito en un papel, ni siquiera la ha visto en persona y ya siente que la odia. -…¿Natsuki Kuga?

-Es la chica del área de mantenimiento…

-Necesito de… tu ayuda.

Tal afirmación logra que Alison alce su cabeza y vea sorprendida a su padre. Shizuru ni se inmuta por el exterior, hace años que aprendió a tener una máscara frente a su familia paterna. No dice nada, espera a que su abuelo prosiga.

-Yo… -Titubeante él, por alguna extraña razón, no se anima a decirle, el es claro y directo, sin embargo ahora es diferente.

-Yo quiero que enamores a esa tipa y la alejes de mi nieta.


	2. Chapter 2

-… y entonces, mi amigo y yo fuimos a comer y luego… - Reíto guarda silencio se ha dado cuenta que una de sus compañeras no le presta atención, voltea a ver a su otra compañera quien alza los hombros y mueve su cabeza preguntando qué sucede.

-Shizuru… ¿estás bien?

-…

La ojirubi no dice nada, ni siquiera a escuchado a Reíto, solo escribe en su computadora. Quiere olvidar la plática que tuvo con su abuelo, sin embargo todos sus intentos son en vano, lleva escribiendo lo mismo más de media hora, no es capaz de terminar un párrafo pues pierde la coherencia, lo borra y vuelve a comenzar.

-¡Shizuru! -Reíto ha alzado la voz y tal parece que ha surtido efecto pues logra que Shizuru gire su cabeza y lo vea.

-¿Qué sucede…?

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos ¿Qué te pasa?

-Hoy has estado más rara de lo normal, bubuzuke ¿Qué te dijo tu abuelo para que te pusieras así?

-No… yo…

Shizuru se quedo sin habla, giro su rostro para ver la pantalla de su computadora y suspiro, sonido que fue escuchado por sus compañeros de oficina. Tomo el teléfono y marco una extensión, en menos de un minuto colgó.

-Iré a la oficina de Youko.

-Sí, claro. –Reíto dijo y Haruka solo movio su cabeza de forma afirmativa. Shizuru miro el reloj en su computadora.

-Es hora de almorzar... pasare por el comedor ¿quieren algo?

-No… gracias. –Reíto regreso su atención a la computadora.

-Yo sí, me traes…

Shizuru estaba por salir de la oficina cuando una voz, muy conocida por los tres, la detuvo. ¡Shizuru! Ven a mi oficina. -No era otra más que su tía.

-Voy…

Shizuru miro la puerta de la oficina de su tía abierta y entro, Alison le indico que cerrara la puerta y tomara asiento.

-Necesito que organices las carpetas, son un desastre y también ocupo que vayas al almacén y me traigas…

Alison comenzó a anotar en un vale de salida de material cosas que ocupaba para que Shizuru fuera por él. Su tía se aprovechaba de su posición, ya que podía mandar a cualquiera de los muchachos a su cargo pero siempre mandaba a Shizuru.

.

.

.

Shizuru iba con sus pensamientos, cabizbaja, muy raro en ella y no se daba cuenta que a lo lejos venia la causante de su conflicto interno. La muchacha de ojos verdes caminaba hacia su oficina, cuando a lo lejos miro a Shizuru y a propósito intento caminar más lento para prolongar la vista de tan bella mujer.

Un secreto, Natsuki Kuga tiene uno, desde que la conoció le gusta, desde la primera vez que se sentó en la misma mesa que ella supo que estaba perdida, le gusta Shizuru, pero no se atreve a decirle, se conforma con verla, con escucharla, con ser su compañera.

Shizuru siente una mirada sobre ella, alza su vista y se encuentra con un par de ojos verdes y una sincera sonrisa, la ojirubi sonríe más por compromiso que por quererlo, acción que no pasa desapercibida por Natsuki.

-Hola Shizuru…

-Natsuki…

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al almacén… mi… -Shizuru sacude sus cabeza. –La señora Alison me mando por unas cosas.

-Oh, qué bien.

-Huy sí, no sabes cómo me encanta ir por sus mandados…

-Jajaja

Natsuki ha aprendido a conocer el lado sarcástico de Shizuru y mientras sonríe, la ojirubi mira detalladamente a su interlocutora. La observa detenidamente, ve sus facciones. Es guapa, no hay duda de ello, tiene unos bonitos ojos, sin embargo no entiende que tiene su prima en la cabeza para decirles a su abuelo y a su madre que quiere conquistarla. Además su prima ¿como la conoce? ¿Desde cuándo? a su cabeza llegan muchas preguntas y no hay respuesta.

-Shizuru ¿Estás bien?

Sus pensamiento la traicionan, Natsuki la ve, intuye que algo le sucede ya que se le queda viendo fijamente, acción que hace encender sus mejillas y para disimular gira su rostro, aun así sigue sintiendo la mirada de Shizuru sobre ella.

-Ehm… Si, solo es la señora Alison y sus pedidos…

-Esa señora… bueno nos vemos

-¡Vas a salir a comer! -Más que una pregunta suena a afirmación, Natsuki sonríe.

-Si me lo pide de ese modo… sí, lo que ordene capitana, sus deseos son órdenes. –Natsuki dice mientras realiza un saludo militar y comienza a caminar.

-Jajaja… Payasita… nos vemos…

Por un momento Shizuru olvida sus conflictos internos y solo se concentra en Natsuki, en reír con sus ocurrencias. Natsuki la mayor parte del tiempo se muestra seria, muy seria y Shizuru sin notarlo esta sonriendo al ver el lado bromista y ocurrente de la ojiverde. De pronto llega un pensamiento, sin proponérselo su mente comienza a imaginar el cómo sería su vida, no completa pero si en un futuro próximo, al lado de una mujer y no cualquier mujer sino de Natsuki. Shizuru sacude su cabeza tratando de desechar esos absurdos pensamientos y sigue su camino.

.

.

.

Shizuru regresa a la oficina de su tía, le entrega lo que le pidió y está a punto de salir cuando de pronto.

-¿Qué has pensado de lo que dijo mi padre?

Alison pregunta de manera sorpresiva, Shizuru le da la espalda, lentamente se gira y ve que su tía centra su mirada en ella.

-¿Lo harás?

-…

-Cierra la puerta Shizuru…

La ojirubi hizo lo que se le pidió y se sentó frente a su tía, la imponente Alison, pasaron varios segundos en los cuales ninguna decía nada, solo se miraban. Alison fue quien rompió el silencio

-Shizuru… yo…

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Porque mi "abuelo" me pidió a mí que haga… eso?

-La verdad no lo sé, yo lo único que sé es que a tu prima, a mi hija le gusta esa… tipa… ¿entiendes como me siento? ¿Qué una hija mía, que mi Alisa…?

-¿… sea lesbiana…?

-No… eso no me importa… lo que no puedo creer y se me hace una completa estupidez es que le guste esa… muchacha… de tan baja categoría… tan simplona… una mosca muerta que no está a nuestro nivel. Alisa es mucha mujer para ella… es como comparar a la más bella flor con… la peor de las escorias…

Shizuru estaba sorprendida, por un segundo lo reflejo en su rostro más su careta se recompuso para evitar que su tía viera a través de ella, no es que pudiera hacerlo, no la conoce. Shizuru no puede creer lo que le dice Alison… algo en su interior se enciende, es coraje por la manera en la que se refiere a Natsuki. Es cierto es una muchacha simple, pero su tía no tiene derecho a juzgarla y sobajarla de esa manera.

-Ayúdanos a salvar a tu prima… aparte de lo que mi padre te ofreció… yo… firmare los papeles para que recibas la herencia de tu padre…

-… -Shizuru mira a su tía, su rostro no expresa nada.

-Te lo prometo… solo ayúdame.

.

.

.

.

De la oficina de su tía Shizuru salió muy pensativa, la situación ahora tenía otros matices, su tía realmente estaba preocupada por la situación de su prima, le ofreció liberar la herencia de su padre. Sonrió al recordar a su progenitor, no había nada mas importante para Shizuru en el mundo que tener la herencia de su adre en sus manos y poder irse del dominio de los Fujino. Meditabunda se dirigió a la oficina de Youko, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor que con la doctora. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

.

.

.

-Sí que están desesperados…

-Si… ¡y yo también! Youko, no sé qué hacer… dime… ¿Qué hago? una parte de mi no quiere hacer eso, a mi me gustan los niños, no las niñas pero por el otro lado… aaaaah no se.

-Shizuru cálmate y siéntate por favor, que me estas poniendo nerviosa- -Shizuru estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la pequeña oficina, se sentó, estaba nerviosa y el movimiento de sus pies la delataba.

-Mira… lo que yo veo es que…

-… -Shizuru estaba expectante, necesitaba que la orientaran.

-Hazlo, ayuda a tu tía, a tu abuelo, total no pierdes nada, ganaras mucho… te darán la libertad que tanto ansias para que te largues y nunca más los vuelvas a ver…

-… pero…

-Por Natsuki, ni te preocupes. Es muchacha no sabe ni en donde pisa, es una completa despistada. Puedes hacerle creer a tu tía, a Fujino y a todo el mundo que te gusta y ella ni en cuenta. También lo que puedes hacer es hablar con ella, convencerla de alguna manera para hacerle creer a todo el mundo que son algo ustedes dos, y ya, en dos tres semanas a tu prima se le pasa y se encapricha con alguien más y todos felices y contentos.

-No creo que Natsuki se preste para algo así.

-Entonces aparenta que tratas de conquistarla, créeme ni se dará por enterada, es medio… tonta para que no suene tan feo.

-Tienes razón… es un poco lenta…

.

.

.

-Hola

Una sonriente Alisa saludaba a una Natsuki pensativa, que llevaba la vista en el piso y a punto estuvo de checar con la rubia.

-Ah, hola

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… ¿y usted?

-También bien, ya te dije que me digas Alisa, no me trates de manera tan formal. -Natsuki solo sonrió.

-Bueno con permiso

-¿Puedes ayudarme? Yo… no encuentro la oficina de recursos humanos

-Claro, es por aquí. -Alisa Fujino Sears sonríe de oreja a oreja, de nueva cuenta pudo acercarse a la ojiverde.

-Gracias… por lo del otro día… termine con el…

-¿Cómo? –Natsuki no entendía, detuvo su andar y miro a Alisa.

-Gracias Natsuki.

-No hay de qué. –La ojiverde sonrió recordando a que se refería Alisa, la manera en que se conocieron ellas dos.

 _Días antes…._

 _Natsuki se encontraba en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, esperando a una de sus amigas con quien había quedado para ir al cine, cuando una pelea llamo su atención. Ella por lo general ignora ese tipo de situaciones pero la escena capto su atención. Era una pareja, una chica rubia y un tipo que a primera vista es un presumido._

 _-Alisa… súbete._

 _-No, yo quiero quedarme. Vete tú si quieres._

 _-No me voy a ir sin ti, súbete al auto, te llevare a casa. -El se acerco y la tomo del brazo_

 _-No. Suéltame._

 _-No te soltare, soy tu novio y aras lo que yo diga ¿entendiste?_

 _-Suéltame…, me estas lastimando._

 _-Suéltela…_

 _Una voz hizo que ambos voltearan, Alisa aprovecho para soltarse del agarre de su novio y corrió para colocarse tras de Natsuki_

 _-¿Quién demonios eres tú? Piérdete… Alisa ven…_

 _-No… - El trato de acercarse pero Natsuki se puso de manera protectora entre él y Alisa_

 _\- Ella dijo que no_

 _-La escuche imbécil… quítate que no porque seas mujer pienses que me detendré. Ella es mi novia y puedo hacer lo que quiera._

 _-Valiente hombre eres… respeta lo que ella quiere, si no quiere irse contigo no la obligues_

 _-Mira… - Él la barrio con la mirada… -Vete, te doy… -Saco la cartera y de su interior saco unos billetes que le mostro a Natsuki._

 _-Esto es suficiente para que te compres algo decente… no puedo creer que dejen entrar a gente como tú a este lugar… -El le aventó los billetes en la cara. -Ten y lárgate._

 _Natsuki tenía sus manos echas puño, por la fuerza que estaba haciendo estaban temblando del coraje que sentía. Suspirando se relajo, se agacho y junto los billetes que a sus pie se encontraban. Poniéndose de pie, entendió la mano con el dinero hacia el tipo prepotente quien la vio desconcertado._

 _-Se le cayeron… joven… el dinero no crece… no es semilla para que lo ande dejando en el piso, guárdelo lo puede necesitar._

 _-Tengo suficiente dinero, el que no te puedes ni imaginar pordiosera._

 _El agarro los billetes, los arrugo con su mano y se los aventó de nueva cuenta a Natsuki quien cerró sus ojos y en cuanto los abrió le dio tremendo puñetazo al muchacho quien no se lo esperaba y termino en el selo con un labio roto y el orgullo herido._

-Gracias…

-De nada… Alisa.

La sonrisa de la rubia se hizo más grande, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sintió que se lleno de un calor desconocido al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Natsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

-Gracias. -Shizuru le dice al chofer del taxi que la trajo a casa. El señor no sale de su asombro al contemplar la mansión que tiene enfrente. Esa es la razón por la que su abuelo le puso un chofer particular pero ella no lo usa, no quiere nada de los Fujino. Ella se baja del vehículo y camina a la entrada, el guardia la recibe abriendo la puerta y se encuentra con Sakomizu, el chofer que se le ha asignado desde que llego a vivir a la mansión Fujino.

-Hola Señorita.

-Sakomizu…

-La próxima vez que se desaparezca, avíseme, me tuve que esconder de su tía y de su abuelo para que no descubrieran que no me espero.

-Lo siento Sakomizu. A una compañera le surgió un contratiempo y tuve que ayudarla.

-¿Ella se encuentra bien?

-Sí, ya está bien.

-Que bueno, suba por favor al auto para llevarla a la entrada.

-Gracias.

La mansión queda en medio de una área boscosa, llena de arboles de gran variedad, de rosas hermosa y una fuente en el patio delantero y otra en el jardín de atrás. Sakomizu la deja frente a la puerta de la mansión, le abre la puerta y Shizuru baja. Le agradece al gordito afro y sube la escalinata para llegar a la puerta principal. La ojirubi entra a la mansión donde vive, desde que murió su padre ella se traslado a vivir al hogar Fujino donde viven sus abuelos, su tía y su prima Alisa, y de vez en cuando el esposo de su tía, ya que el viaja mucho por su trabajo. Después de que muriera su padre y pasara el tiempo del duelo su madre un día se fue sin decir a donde se dirigía, no sin antes dejarla frente a la mansión de los Fujino con sus maletas, desde entonces no ha pasado con ella ni un instante, ni siquiera una carta o una llamada. Ya tiene más de cuatro años que no la ve, nunca se mostro cariñosa pero aun así la quiere y la necesita, es su madre, después de todo.

Shizuru abre la puerta pensando en su madre, no quiere encontrarse con nadie de su familia es por eso que no los espero y se fue sin que Sakomizu se diera cuenta. Además comenzó con su plan le pidió a Natsuki que la acompañara al centro comercial por unas cosas, la ojiverde acepto.

-Hola Shizuru ¿Por qué no nos esperaste? llegamos antes que tu. –Alisa se ha acercado a la ojirubi y le saluda de beso en la mejilla

-Salí con una amiga al centro comercial. -Shizuru le dice correspondiendo el saludo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pase la tarde aburrida aquí con mi mama.

-Es que… es algo complicado de explicar. –Shizuru le dice a su prima bajando la vista al piso, no es capaz de verla a la cara. Se siente mal por entrometerse entre ella y Natsuki, aunque rápido desecha esos pensamientos conoce a Alisa ha tenido muchos "novios", cree que posiblemente la ojiverde sea solo un pequeño capricho pasajero que pronto se le pasara y todo regresara a la normalidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Fue… fue… una cita.

-¿Una cita?

-Sí, una cita. –Shizuru suspira al recordar al muchacho que estaba sentado junta a la mesa de la tienda de helados a la que llevo a Natsuki, su hombre ideal alto, de ojos azules y de barba.

-¿En serio? Me sorprendes Shizuru, yo pensé que te gustaban los hombres como siempre decías que quieres a tu hombre alto, de ojos azules, con unas… y barbón, no pensé que salieras con mujeres…

-Es muy linda… nos conocimos hace unos meses y estamos comenzando a salir

-Muy bien por ti prima, también tengo algo que contarte.

-Soy toda oídos…

-He conocido a alguien, Ven vamos a mi cuarto…

.

.

.

.

-¡Estoy en casa!

La ojiverde decía en voz alta al entrar y cerrar la puerta de la casa donde vivía.

-Bienvenida a casa Natsuki, ¿no te parece que llegas tarde señorita? –Saeko Kuga salía de la cocina con cucharon en mano y con el amenazaba a su hija.

-Perdón ma, salí con Shizuru al centro comercial y nos tardamos más de lo esperado. –Le decía a su madre mientras se quitaba una mochila y la dejaba en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Con Shizuru? ¿eh? –Saeko coloca sus manos en la cadera y mira a Natsuki entre divertida y enojada.

-Sí, con ella…

-Me tenias preocupada, si te vas a tardar háblame. –Saeko se acerco a su hija y le dio un abrazo. -¿A que fueron al centro comercial?

-Shizuru quería comprar un regalo para una compañera de trabajo y me pidió que la acompañara.

-¿Y qué le compro? –Saeko coloco su brazo derecho en la espalda de su hija y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cocina, ya que Saeko estaba preparando la cena

-Nada, terminamos en una tienda de nieves.

-Espera, ¿ella te invito o tú la invitaste? –Saeko sabia del gusto de su hija por el sexo femenino, desde temprana edad se mostro así, ella la acepto y la ayudo para que creciera normal, con seguridad. Desde que comenzó a trabajar en esa empresa le noto diferente y pronto descubrió porque, Shizuru la había cautivado. Ella le pidió que llevara las cosas con calma, no quiere que le rompan el corazón a su pequeño retoño.

-Ella ma, ella me pidió que fuéramos las dos.

-…uhmmm

-Ma ¿crees que ella…?

-No te hagas ilusiones a la liguera, tal vez la tienda a la que quería ir no estaba abierta.

-Puede ser… ¿Qué hay de comer?

..

..

..

-Alisa fue al corporativo. –Alison abre la puerta del despacho de su padre y entra sin esperar a que le de permiso, cerrándola tras de sí.

-Lo sé… tu hija tiene más agallas que tu y yo juntos.

-Padre…

-Las cosas están saliendo mejor que si fueran planeadas… – Kotaro estaba contempla el cuadro familiar, donde están él, su esposa, su difunto hijo, sus dos nietas y Alison. De pronto se gira para ver a su hija. El suspira, parece extasiado.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Alisa vino a hablar conmigo, quiere trabajar, comenzar desde abajo, ganarse un lugar y todo por esa… muchacha.

-… ¿Cómo? –Alison no puede disimular su asombro.

-Parece otra persona… nunca había visto tanta determinación en ella… -El Sr. Fujino lo dice con orgullo

-¿Cree que ella este enamo…?

-Calla. El "amor" solo vuelve estúpidas a las personas Para muestra tú y el imbécil de tu hermano… y a mi nieta no le pasara eso, ¡entendiste!

-Si… Padre… Tengo una pregunta, y quiero saber… ¿Por qué Shizuru?

-¿Sabes porque elegí a Shizuru? ¿Por qué le pedí que enamore a esa?

-No.

-Claro que no, una descerebrada como tú que va a saber.

A Alison le duelen las palabras de su padre, aunque no es extraño que le diga cuanta tontería quiere, siempre ha sido así con ella, sus hermanos y su madre. La única que saca el lado "bueno" de su padre es Alisa.

-Quiero que Alisa me demuestre que es digna de llevar mi apellido. Su valía como Fujino.

-No entiendo.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas? Por una vez en tu vida usa esa cabeza Alison.

-… -Alison se traga su coraje, se lo ha buscado al preguntar a su padre el porqué de la elección de Shizuru. Pero si quiere ayudar a su sobrina y a su hija tiene que saber la respuesta, así que calla, guarda silencio esperando la respuesta de su padre.

-Deseo que odie a Shizuru, que la aborrezca con todas su fuerzas y ver de lo que es capaz cuando se de cuanta que su prima le está quitando a su nuevo juguete.

-… Pero… Shizuru también es… no se merece…

-Maldita sea, tan sentimental como siempre Alison… la edad te ha vuelto blanda…

-No… Shizuru no se merece que le haga eso, mi Alisa mucho menos… no permitiré que lleve a cabo su plan.

Alison se arrepiente de haber utilizado la memoria de su hermano para convencer a Shizuru para que les ayudara, se siente la peor persona del mundo y por primera vez confronta a su padre para defender la inocencia de su hija y de su sobrina por igual. Kotaro se sonríe burlonamente, mira a su hija desafiante.

-Tú no eres una perita en dulce Alison, se que eres capaz de eso y más…

¿Qué está diciendo?

-Tú me vas a ayuda a concretar este plan que sin querer se formo, gracias a mi nieta.

-Por supuesto que no… le diré a Shizuru y a Alisa.

-Jajajaja… Alison… Alison… si tú dices algo, ante los ojos de mis nietas será tu plan. ¿Crees que Alisa pensara que su querido abuelo es capaz de algo tan maléfico? No, ella me adora. Además para Shizuru serás la culpable, ella es testigo de primera fila de lo que eres capaz.

-Pero yo… solo sigo… órdenes que tú me das…

-Solo tú sabes eso.

-…

-No seas estúpida, esto nos ayudara a todos.

-A mis hijas no…

Kotaro le ha dado una cachetada a Alison, tiene los ojos llenos de ira por lo que acaba de decir…

-En tu miserable vida vuelvas a decir eso ¿¡entendiste!?

-¡NO!

-¿Me estas desafiando?

-¡Siempre he hecho lo que me ha pedido!

Alison ha comenzado a llorar, se limpia las lagrimas que por sus mejillas corren y saca todo el coraje que ha guardado por años dentro de su corazón, lo que su padre planea supera todo lo que ha hecho.

-Renuncie a mi hija para dársela a mi hermano, ella ha crecido creyendo que soy su tía. Creció lejos de mí, de su verdadera madre. Mi hermano murió y su esposa, esa maldita arpía nunca la ha querido, solo la usa para sacarle dinero a esta familia. Shizuru no se merece esto, ha sufrido mucho…–El brazo de Kotaro tiembla del coraje que siente al escuchar de labios de Alison que Shizuru es su hija, se está deteniendo lo mas que puede, para no soltarle otra cachetada.

-Se lo merece, esa escuincla es el resultado de tu idiotez, ella se merece eso y más, por ser fruto del pecado, por ser hija de un don nadie.

-Castígueme a mí, no ha ella… mi Shizuru no merece llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de un pecado que no cometió, ella es inocente, es una víctima. Déjelas en paz, si alguien merece sufrir soy yo. No mi Shizuru y mi Alisa.

-Ese es tu castigo, ver como Shizuru sufrirá del desprecio, del odio de su propia sangre, de su propia hermana. Es lo que te mereces, el ser testigo de que tus hijas sean enemigas…siempre…

-… - Alison no creía a su padre capaz de tal atrocidad.

-No se lo permitiré, no dejare que usted haga que mis hijas se enfrenten, son mis hijas… son sus nietas… sus únicas nietas.

-Si no me ayudas, Shizuru sufrirá mucho mas, es poco comparado con lo que sentirá al enterarse que tu eres su madre, de saber que la abandonaste, de que se la regalaste a una cualquiera que solo se caso con tu hermano por lastima y por su dinero. Ese será tu castigo, que Shizuru te odiara y se odiara a ella misma. ¿Quieres eso?

-Yo…

-Alisa heredara mi imperio, es la única que se merece mi apellido, Shizuru es una deshonra, la desgracia de mi casa, y lo pagara, ella pagara por tus errores Alison… pero en tus manos está la magnitud del daño que recibirá, tú decides, es tu elección. ¿Quiere que se entere de todo? ¿Qué Alisa es su hermana y tu su madre…?... ¿y que se gane el desprecio de Alisa por interponerse entre ella y Natsuki? o ¿que todo quede en una disputa de primas por la atención de una niña? Es tu decisión Alison, he ahí tu castigo… saber que cualquier cosa que elijas le causara sufrimiento a tu bastarda, jajajajaja, Elige sabiamente jajajaja

Kotaro Fujino salió del despacho riéndose de su hija, burlándose de ella. Alisa se quedo hecha un mar de llanto al saber que su padre tiene razón, cualquier cosa que elija le causara daño a sus hijas y mas a Shizuru, quien ha sufrido del desprecio de su madre adoptiva, de su abuelo y de ella misma. Llora amargamente sola en tan grande mansión, llena de muebles, de cosas pero más vacía que nunca por el dolor que su corazón siente.

Al estar fuera de la vista de su hija, Kotaro se llevo la mano derecha a la altura de su corazón y con la izquierda se cubrió la boca para ahogar el sollozo que mantenía desde hace tiempo atorado en su pecho. En la soledad del amplio pasillo se dijo a él mismo.

-Quiero a mis dos nietas, a mi modo... Algún día Alisa y Shizuru heredaran todos mis bienes, es de las dos. Ambas tienen mi sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero tiene que pagar tu pecado Alison, te lo mereces por causarme tanto dolor, te lo mereces…


	4. Chapter 4

_Te dejare de amar… 4_

-Shizuru… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Mhm… nada Reíto ¿Qué decías? –Shizuru le respondía al pelinegro mientras tecleaba en su laptop

-Les decía… que debemos organizar algo para el 14 de febrero, hacer una comida o una cena...

-mmm… es eso…

-Shizuru… -Reíto volteo a verla.- No empieces, por favor… con tus ideas… locas de que es una fecha creada por las corporaciones comerciales para vender… usando de pretexto el amor…

-Es la verdad Reíto, es una fecha comercia como el día de navidad...

-Y vamos de nuevo… Tú no tienes remedio, pero ¿sabes una cosa? No me importa, vas a asistir a esa cena… o comida… y te la vas a pasar bien.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga.

Reíto volvió su atención a la computadora, con este gesto dando por terminada la conversación con Shizuru. La ojirubí suspiro y volvió a sus asuntos, mientras escribía se quedo pensando en la idea de Reíto, viéndolo bien era una buena idea ya que podía comenzar sus movimientos con Natsuki y que mejor que una fecha como el día del amor y la amistad

-Reíto, yo quiero decirte algo, mejor dicho decirles algo a los dos.

Haruka quien permanecía concentrada en la computador al escuchar el tono de Shizuru volteo a verla y estirando su brazo derecho cerró la puerta para que la asistente de gerencia no escuchara, por el tono en la voz de la ojirubí lo que les iba a decir requería de total discreción.

-Hay algo que quiero decirles… es sobre Natsuki… y Alisa… mi tía me pidió que… ella… me pidió que enamore a Natsuki…

-Disculpa, creo que escuche mal… -Reíto le dice a Shizuru.

-… No… no escuchaste mal…

-¡¿Qué?! –La que grita es Haruka

-Shh, guarda silencio… Lo que escucharon… me pidió que aleje a Natsuki de mi prima.

-¿A Alisa le gusta Natsuki? ¿Se conocen?

-Sí, eso parece.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Nadie Haruka… vieran como me sorprendió mi tía cuando me dijo.

-Órale, tu tía está loca… mira que pedirte eso. –Haruka estaba que no lo creía.

-Conozco a tu tía desde hace años pero no la creí capaz de algo así… estoy impactado… -El pelinegro hace un gesto por demás exagerado y afeminado.

-Vieras yo como estoy…

-¿Y lo harás?

-Me ofreció liberar la herencia de mi padre, con eso podre… irme… alejarme de toda esta… gente… le dije que sí.

-Cada día tu familia me sorprende mas… por las bajezas que son capaces de hacer.

-Lo se Haruka…

-Y ¿ya le dijiste a Natsuki?

-No… ella no debe saber nada…

-¿Por qué no le dices? Tal vez y hasta te ayude, así ambas saben que no es real…

-No creo que se preste para algo así, por dios es Natsuki… la muchacha más correcta y buena del mundo… creo que compite con Erstin en eso… pero ese no es el punto… Tal vez si fuera Midori se lo pediría, pero Natsuki es un misterio…

-Correcta si lo es… ¿y qué harás?

-No se… ayer la invite a un centro comercial… no me habla de nada, solo del trabajo…Necesito su ayuda…

-Has venido al lugar correcto… podemos comenzar por la fiesta, entre tú y ella organícenla, pídele que te ayude así se acercan más.

-Es difícil, en el centro comercial la lleve por un helado y en la mesa de al lado estaba un papacito, de esos bombones alto, moreno y barbón… no le preste mucha atención…

-¿No te gusta ni un poquito como persona?

-Natsuki es… no viste bien, tiene bonito cabello pero no se peina, está subida de peso… nada me gusta de ella, no se no hay nada en ella que me atraiga, será difícil contenerme de ir tras mi hombre ideal estando con ella.

-Espera hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Tienes que hacerlo público?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, si todo el mundo tiene que saber o solo tú y alisa.

-Ah… con que se alejen está bien…

-Natsuki es ingenua podemos utilizar eso en tu favor.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo?

-Pues…

Mientras tanto Natsuki estaba concentrada en el papeleo, como buena practicante tenía que poner en orden los archivos del departamento al que fue asignada. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que alguien entro a la oficina hasta que sintió que le tocaron el hombro, volteo asustada.

-Perdón, no quise asustarte…

-No te preocupes Alisa… parece que estoy sola jejejeje. Hola.

-Hola Nat…

-Alisa… ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Nat… necesito tu ayuda, no entiendo unas cosas…

-Dime, ¿que necesitas?

Alisa le explico a Natsuki lo que no entendía, su nuevo jefe le pidió sacar varios cálculos pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y en vez de preguntarle a él, le pidió permiso para salir unos minutos e ir con Natsuki. Alisa sentía una gran paz y tranquilidad cuando estaba junto a Natsuki, no sabía si le gustaba como mujer, si quería ser solo su amiga o simplemente por su forma de ser la miraba como alguien a seguir. Nat le explico lo que no entendía.

-Muchas gracias Nat… eres muy buena explicando. –Natsuki sonrió. Alisa estaba nerviosa.

-Nat…

-Dime…

-¿Podemos… podemos irnos juntas al salir del trabajo?

-Bueno… no tengo planes… así que si, no hay problema…

-Gracias Nat…

-No hay de que…

-Nat…

-…

-¿A qué hora… sales a comer? Es mi primer día y no quiero ir sola. –Esto último lo dijo muy apresurada, no quería que la ojiverde viera su nerviosismo.

-Vamos juntas, si quieres claro. Voy a las dos y media. ¿Paso por ti?

-Sí, me parece bien. Estoy en la oficina de recursos humanos.

-De acuerdo, ahí nos vemos a esa hora.

-No se te olvide Nat… es una cita.

-Claro. -El corazón de Alisa latió mas, al contemplar al sonrisa que Natsuki le regalo, no quería ser tan obvia y salió de esa oficina.

 _Más tarde… ese mismo día…_

En el comedor de la empresa se encontraban Shizuru, Reíto y Haruka en espera de los demás para comer. Mientras estaban sentados los tres fueron testigos de la pareja que llego al lugar: Natsuki y Alisa, parecía que hablaban muy animadamente pues Alisa sonreía mucho al igual que la ojiverde. Pero no solo ellos las vieron sino también la Señora Alison, quien se encontraba unas mesas más alejada junto con su secretaria. A Alison Fujino le costó ver esa imagen e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Shizuru quien al sentir una mirada sobre ella, giro su rostro y se encontró con el de su tía. Alison con la mirada le pedía que hiciera algo. Shizuru la miro e inmediatamente se puso de pie, comprendió que tenía que actuar y separar a su prima de Natsuki, empezando hoy.

Por su parte Natsuki y Alisa eran ajenas a esta interacción. Se encontraban sumergidas en su mundo. Shizuru intento acercarse, pero ¿con que motivo? Pensó algo rápido, pedirle a Natsuki que le comprara algo. Si eso haría. A paso calmo se fue acercando, cuando estaba a escasos paso vio que una persona salía de enfrente de la fila con su charola, haría algo arriesgado, tal vez terminaría llena de comida pero sería suficiente para separarlas. Y así lo hizo en una serie de movimientos medio raros termino tropezando con el hombre que, sin quererlo resulto ser el jefe de Natsuki, vacio su charola de comida sobre las chicas, más específicamente Natsuki. La ojiverde se disculpo con los que estaban en la fila para que las dejaran salir para asearse.

-Perdóname Natsuki-chan, no fue mi intención.

-No se preocupe Ingeniero…

-Lo siento… -El hombre no paraba de hacer reverencias. Por su parte Natsuki se encontraba roja de vergüenza, con la cabeza gacha salió del comedor rumbo a los sanitarios. Menos mal, pensaba, traía una chamarra, podía quitarse la playera y lavarla. Suspiro. Mientras tanto Alisa salió tras de Natsuki sin embargo Shizuru le impidió continuar.

-Alisa ¿A dónde vas?

-A ayudar a Natsuki…

Alison vio lo que hizo Shizuru, suspiro, fue bueno su plan pero no efectivo, su hija salía tras ella como perrito faldero, a su parecer todo se salía de sus manos tenía que actuar y pronto, tenía que ayudar a la ojirubi.

-¿Conoces a Natsuki? –Shizuru hizo una cara de incredulidad y de ¿celos? Alisa sintió que su prima estaba celosa, algo en su interior se removió.

-Si… la conozco… hace poco… nos conocimos…

-Déjala… ya volverá… vamos a comer…

-Shizuru… -Alisa estaba por replicarle a su prima, ella no era nadie para impedirle ayudar a su ojiverde, si, suya. No le gusto para nada el tono que uso su prima.

-Alisa… hija, aquí estas… ven a comer conmigo.

-Buenas tardes mamá… discúlpame tengo que ayudar a una persona.

-¿A quién hija?

-A Natsuki…

-Ah ya… pero… quien debe de ayudar a esa muchacha es tu prima ¿No es así Shizuru? –Alisa volteo a ver a su madre, mientras tanto la mente de Shizuru trabajaba muy rápido para entender lo que su tía quería que dijera.

-¿Ella por qué? –Alisa miro a su prima. -¿Tu porque la debes de ayudar?

-Ella… es… y yo… es… mí… amiga…

-Shizuru, no seas así, tu prima tiene derecho a saber de tus preferencias…

Para Alisa no era secreto que a su prima le gustaran las mujeres, apenas ayer se lo confesó. Algo en su cabeza hizo clic al comprender lo que su mamá insinuaba, que a su prima le gusta Natsuki. No eso no puede ser.

-Tía…

-Vamos, no seas tímida…

-Mi tía tiene razón Alisa, debes de saber que la persona que me gusta es… Natsuki. –Shizuru sonrió de forma altanera, dándole a entender a Alisa que Natsuki era intocable.

Ese día algo cambio, entre Shizuru y su prima, entre Shizuru y su media hermana. Alison fue testigo de ello, de la mirada retadora que ambas "primas" se lanzaron, de la sonrisa altanera de Alisa quien adornando su rostro con ella le dijo a la ojirubi.

-Pues noticias querida prima, que Natsuki me gusta y no dejare que me la arrebates…

Ese día fue un antes y un después. El comienzo de una guerra entre ambas por la ojiverde. Shizuru sin saberlo, sin quererlo ni planearlo le entregaría el corazón a Natsuki… para siempre.

 _Continuara…_


End file.
